


Digimon Adventure

by ElectronicStar



Series: Clerith Week 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerith, Clerith Week 2020, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: A normal Digimon adventure turned into a fateful encounter. For Clerith Week 2020, Day 2: Love at first sight
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Digimon Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Names are a mix of the Jap and German translation, shut up.  
> Not yet decided if I write more.

“Go!“ Yelled Cloud at his Digimon Partner. They barely dodged DarkTyrannomon's attack and took cover behind some debris. The blonde and his partner Gabumon regularly visited the Digital World to protect it and the weak Digimon from evil. He figured this should be the job of a DigiTamer. It all began when Tsunomon suddenly jumped out of his phone one day. And since then they fought together as partners.

But now they were stuck. At least for now. “Gabumon.“ The blonde said, holding onto his Digivice. The yellow reptile Digimon that's covered in blue fur nodded. “Got it!“ Then he was enveloped in a bright, white light. “Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!“ And a moment later there was a big white, silver and blue wolf in its stead. Cloud climbed on its back and when DarkTyrannomon paused for a second with its attacks, Garurumon ran. The wolf Digimon was fast enough to dodge all the incoming attacks, as it ran towards their enemy. As DarkTyrannomon tried attacking them with its tail, Garurumon jumped on it and used his special attack. “Fox Fire!“ It yelled, shootibg out vlue fire out of its mouth. The attack hit DarkTyrannomon in its face and it growled in pain. Garurumon attacked him once again, but couldn't dodge DarTyrannomon's attack. Both Digimon got hit, but Garurumon landed back on its paws.

“You okay?“ Asked Cloud, who got a nod and a smile from his Digipartner. “Okay. Let's go, you can do it.“ Garurumon felt a surge of energy flowing inside of him at his partners confidence in him and went for his next attack.

* * *

Meanwhile Aerith and her DigiPartner Gatomon had a more relaxed time in the DigiWorld. They, too, met when one day Nyaromon suddenly appeared out of nowhere. For the most part they only hung around until they saw first hand what happened in the DigiWorld and how sometime DigiPortals appeared all around the real world. To make sure that no one got hurt, they decided to fight to protect everyone.

It didn't take long for Nyaromon to digivolve to Salamon. Her next digivolution took a bit longer, but it happened through both their wishes to protect the weak and Salamon digivolved to Gatomon. And at some point Gatomon was able to stay in her Champion level permanently.

“Gatomon, how long will it take?“ Asked Aerith with a big sigh, her feet already began to hurt.

“It's gonna take a while.“ Answered Gatomon, who's more energetic than her. The girl jumped in surprise when she suddenly heard battle noises nearby. “It's coming from that valley!“

They took cover and approached the battle slowly, curious what's happening there. Aerith's eyes widened in surprise when she saw a guy on a wolf Digimon. “It's another Tamer!“ And they fought against a black dinosaur Digimon.

“That's DarkTyrannomon.“ Informed Gatomon. They watched them fight for a moment. It looked like they had everything under control...Just as Aerith wanted to suggest to keep going, she noticed that the guy's DigiPartner looked exhausted. And then DarkTyrannomon attacked with its big claws and hit them. The Tamer and his partner crashed to the ground and lay there. DarkTyrannomon prepared for the last blow.

“Gatomon!“ The white cat Digimon looked at her with determination in her eyes and nodded. Then she ran to the dino Digimon as fast as she could.

* * *

“Garurumon...Are you okay?“ Asked Cloud, who lay on the ground next to him. That last attacked was really strong...The wolf Digimon tried to stand up, but then fell back down and digivolved back to Gabumon having used up all his energy. “Shit...“ They should've been able to defeat another Champion level Digimon...

Then Cloud saw a white flash. A cat Digimon...She ran to DarkTyrannomon and jumped over its big claws, till she reached its head. “Neko punch!“ The punch was really strong for such a little Digimon...DarkTyrannomon staggered and tried to get a bite, but the little Digimon was incredibly fast and punched him multiple times.

“Gabumon, do you have some energy left?“ Cloud asked his partner, who tried getting up on wobbly feet.

He didn't answer him, just shot a little blue fire out of his mouth. “Petit Fire!“ That was quite a weak attack, but it was enough to help at least a little.

Then there was a pink flash passing him. “Gatomon!“ It was a girl in a pink dress. She had an equally pink ribbon tied on her braided, chestnut brown hair. He guessed they were partners. Either way, the girl caught the cat Digimon -Gatomon?- and helped her jump up high again.

“Neko Punch!“ That one knocked DarkTyrannomon down. And after Gabumon shot another Petit Fire its way it was destroyed. DarkTyrannomon turned into data and flew away.

Both Cloud and Gabumon sat down on the ground, exhausted. Maybe they fought too much for one day...Then he looked up when he saw a pair of brown boots enter his vision. “Hey. Are you guys okay?“ She asked worried.

The blonde looked at his partner and despite what happened he smiled. “We're fine.“ He replied, now taking the time to really look at her. She wore a pink summer dress with buttons. She looked like an angel. Not even Angewomon could match her beauty. And her eyes...They were probably the most beautiful green he's ever seen in his life.

“I'm glad. You're lucky that we just went by.“ She smiled at him and knelled down to be on the same level as him.

Cloud looked away, to hide his blush. Why was he blushing? Because some girl helped him out? “We had everything under control.“ He mumbled even if everyone knew he's lying.

“Right.“ Gabumon chuckled and earned himself a pinch from Cloud. The little Digimon pouted and rubbed his hurting cheek.

The girl giggled and Cloud felt like he could listen to it forever. Just what the hell was wrong with him? “I'm Aerith. And this is my partner Gatomon.“ She introduced herself, while Cloud repeated her name in his head over and over again.

“I-I'm Cloud.“ He introduced himself when he noticed he was silent for too long. “That's Gabumon.“

“Hi. Nice to meet you.“ Greeted Gabumon and smiled the two.

Aerith patted his partners head gently. “You guys are really strong.“

Cloud huffed at that and leaned on his bend leg. “We lost.“ Which meant they were weak.

“So what? Just because you lost doesn't mean you're not strong.“ The blonde's eyes widened slightly at her stern tone.

“That's right! We just helped a little bit with the final blow. You guys did the rest.“ Agreed Gatomon looking back and forth at the two partners.

Gabumon smiled at him, but frowned as soon as his stomach growled. “Cloud? Let's go back? I'm starving...“

Before Cloud could agree, Aerith put down her bagpack and fished out a little bag with cookies. “Here, Gabumon. I made them myself.“ She opened the bag and gave him a cookie.

Gabumon glanced at him as Aerith put the cookie on his paws and took a bite. “Wow! It's so delicious!!“ The little Digimon exclaimed, now putting the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

The girl giggled and took another cookie out of the bag. “Here.“

Gabumon eagerly took the cookie and ate it in one bite “Thank you!“ Aerith giggled, as she gave her own partner a cookie, too. The cat Digimon took it and took smaller bites, savoring the taste. Then she took another one and held it out to him.

“Want one, too?“ She asked him, smiling at him sweetly. Cloud tried to fight off the blush he knew was coming and took the cookie. He really was hungry...

“Thanks.“ He mumbled, before taking a bite. Gabumon was right, it was very delicious. With the perfect amount of chocolate in it. The only one who could probably do it better was his mom.

“You like it?“ The blonde looked up to see if he was talking with him. She did...

“Uh, yeah. It's good.“

“Can I have another one, please?!“ Asked Gabumon, who already ate his fifth cookie.

Annoyed that his partner was being very rude because he ate so much, Cloud nudged him with his elbow and glared at him warningly. “Gabumon.“ He hissed quietly and got a puppy look from him.

“It's okay!“ Said Aerith quickly. “He can eat as much as he wants! I'm happy you like them so much.“ And so Gabumon got another cookie.

“You're so nice, Aerith!“ Said Gabumon with his mouth full and ignored Cloud's warning glare.

“Gabumon, behave yourself.“ He warned his partner again and ignored his puppy look. It won't work on him and Gabumon knew it, still he tried it every time.

Aerith giggled, making him blush more. Like, what's wrong with him?! “Okay, Gatomon and I need to go now.“ At that Cloud perked up, having the urge to say that she should stay or that they'll accompany them.

“Where do you wanna go?“ He asked instead to not make a fool out of himself.

“Oh, we wanted to go to the Village of Beginnings. You know, see some baby Digimon.“ Again, Cloud had to hold himself back to say that they happened to head the same way.

“I see.“

Then Aerith put the empty cookie bag into her backpack again and fished out another one full with cookies. “Here, you can have the rest.“ Before he could refuse, she pushed the bag into his hands. Then she stood up and brushed the dust off her dress. “Maybe we'll see each other again.“

“Yeah.“ Was all he said, as he watched Gatomon jump into her arms. Then they gave them a waved and said their good-byes. Cloud mimicked them, conflicted at what he should do.

“Bye, Aerith!“ Exclaimed Gabumon and waved at them with both paws. Then, once girls were out of sight, Gabumon turned to him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What?“ He asked, frowning at his partner.

“You like her, huh?“ Said the mischievous, little Digimon, fixing him with his gaze.

Cloud frowned and looked away. Unfortunately he couldn't stop himself from blushing again. “I don't know what you're talking about.“ He replied and stood up as well. The blonde walked into the direction Aerith has vanished in and heard Gabumon running after him.

“You know what I mean.“ Said the little Digimon. “You never scolded me before. Remember the one time we met Tifa? You didn't care at all how I behaved around her.“

The blonde glared at his partner and flicked his forehead. “Because Tifa knows you're a little brat.“ He lied. Of course Gabumon was right, but he didn't have to say it out loud. He couldn't let Aerith see what a little brat Gabumon could be. Then maybe she'd think he's just like that, too. Not...not that he cared what she's thinking.

Gabumon chuckled, as he rubbed his forehead. “Tifa told me a few things.“

“What did she tell you?“ Cloud asked with a sigh. Did he even want to know that?

“She told me about love. How she had a crush on you once.“ The blonde stopped walking at this and looked at his partner. Tifa had a crush on him? He never noticed. “She told me you're super dense when it comes to love.“ He continued, laughing when Cloud glared at him again. “And she told me how people react when they fall in love. I think you did all the things Tifa listed.“

“Is that so...“ Cloud grumbled, only half listening to Gabumon's rant.

“Yeah. You're blushing the whole time. I've never seen you do this before. And you were nervous. And you wanted me to behave. And-“

“And that means I'm in love?“ Cloud asked and rolled his eyes. He never thought that a Digimon -and Gabumon, the most dense of them all- would give him love advice.

“According to Tifa, yeah.“ The blonde only sighed again and the second he saw a cave, he headed towards it. “Hey, where are you going?“

“We'll rest in there. You're not strong enough to move on.“ He explained, but stopped when Gabumon stopped. “What?“

The Digimon stared in the direction they walked to till now. “Aerith went there. I thought we're following her.“ He said, pointing in the direction.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. “We're not following her.“ Gabumon looked conflicted, but Cloud kept walking to his destination. Then he heard Gabumon running to catch up to him, but he didn't say anything. Inside the cave, Cloud sat down on the ground and leaned against the stone wall. His partner sat down next to him and leaned against him.

Just a few minutes later, Gabumon was asleep. In this time, Cloud stared at the plastic bag with cookies, before eventually taking one out. They were really good. Crunchy on the outside, soft on the inside. And the thing was, he couldn't stop thinking of her. It was weird for a girl he just met. He usually dismissed everyone, well except his friends sometimes, but she was stuck in his head. Especially when he's eating her cookies.

At some point Gabumon woke up again and saw that he's eating cookies. “Can I have some, too?“ He asked and Cloud only replied by giving him the bag. Gabumon took out a few cookies and ate them.

“You good to go?“ Cloud asked, once Gabumon ate all the cookies. The Digimon nodded, while licking his paws. “Let's go then.“ The blonde stood up, letting Gabumon fall backwards. He wasn't mad though, as he just got up and followed Cloud happily.

Meanwhile Cloud pretended to go into a random direction, but knew exactly that they're going towards the Village of Beginnings...He also ignored Gabumons knowing look and his grin. But he was glad that he eventually decided to follow Aerith because as they came closer to their destination, they heard battle noises. A Megadramon attacked the village. “Gabumon, can you fight?“

“Sure!“ He replied and was immediately engulfed in a bright light. “Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!“ Cloud jumped on his partners back and they ran the rest of the way towards the fight. Elecmon and Gatomon fought it, while Aerith tried to save the Digimon Babies. “Faster!“ Cloud exclaimed when he saw that Megadramon attacked Aerith with a missile. Garurumon ran as fast as he could and destroyed the projectile with a Fox Fire.

Aerith was leaning over a bunch of Digibabies to protect them. “Are you okay?“ Asked the blonde, jumping off his partner as soon as he stopped next to her.

“Yeah. Thank you.“ She was obviously lying, because when she looked up at him he saw a few bruises and scratches all around her face and body.

“Get them out of here, Garurumon and I will take care of things.“ He didn't wait for her reply, as he sent Garurumon to fetch Elecmon. It should stay with the babies instead.

“Gatomon! Go and help Garurumon!“ Called Aerith then. The blonde looked back to her, to see her determined glare. The cat Digimon, that just saved some babies, shooed them to the others before running after Garurumon.

“I'll help you, Garurumon!“ She said, as she jumped on his back.

“Thanks.“ The wolf Digimon jumped as high as he could and attacked Megadramon with his signature move. In this time Gatomon jumped off him to hit it with her Neko Punch. At least they distracted Megadramon enough to make him stop attacking the village.

“Elecmon, go and get the babies out of here.“ Said Aerith to the hurt Rookie Digimon.

“Will you be okay?“ Asked Elecmon worried.

“Of course. Now go!“ Replied Cloud and that's enough for Elecmon, as he brought the babies to safety. Then he looked back to the battle, just to see they were both punched away. “Garurumon!“ His partner looked badly hurt and tired. He might've almost used up all his energy...

“Gatomon!“ Then he looked to Aerith, who held her partner in her arms. It looked just as bad as Garurumon...

“We can't defeat an Ultra Digimon...“ Said the cat Digimon with a weak voice. So Megadramon was a level higher...They really couldn't defeat him. Just as Cloud wanted to go to his partner, he saw that Megadramon prepared an attack at Aerith and Gatomon.

“Lool out!“ He called out and ran towards them. Just when Megadramon used his Genocide Attack, Cloud pushed Aerith out of the way. They were able to dodge tje attack both and landed on the ground when they were hit by the shock wave. The blonde lay on top of her to shield her. At first he didn't notice their closeness, until Aerith looked at him. “Thanks, Cloud.“ Again, he was reminded how big and emerald green and beautiful her eyes were and forced himself to look away, blushing. Now's not the timw for this! “Cloud!“ He looked up at her exclamation. Aerith looked past him and once he followed her gaze he knew what made her so afraid.

Megadramon prepared his next attack. But there was no way out from this. So this is it. They're gonna die now. Still, Cloud held her tightly against him as if he had the slightest chance to protect her. And as he waited for the attack, he failed to notice how his Digivice glowed brightly. “Cloud, look...“ The brunette said when nothing happened. Curious why Megadramon did nothing in the end, he looked over his shoulder. Garurumon attacked Megadramon. But...it looked different. He lookee now like a fighter, standing on his hind legs and using his fists to fight. And he wore pants now. He landed in front of them to protect them from any more attacks.

“Garurumon...Did you-?“

“Digivolve into WereGarurumon? I did.“ Finished the wolf Digimon and gave him a thumbs up.

“How?“ They were never able to Digivolve to Ultra level before, so why now?

“Your wish to protect Aerith.“ WereGarurumon answered, looking at them over his shoulder. “Your love for her gave me the strength to digivolve.“ He gave them a wolfish grin, while Cloud blushed a deep red.

“What the hell are you talking about?!“ He yelled at his partner, not noticing that he still held Aerith close to him. The Digimon's grin widened, before running towards their enemy again with the intention to defeat him this time.

“Wow, Cloud.“ Said blonde turned to the girl in his arms again and saw her and her Digimon giving him cat-like grins. “We just met and you're already in love with me?“ In an instant, Cloud let her go and made sure she's at least an arm-length away from him.

“Dream on!“ He grumbled defensively, although his deep red face and racing pulse said something else. If she was Tifa, he sure as hell wouldn't react like that...

To his surprise, she cupped his face with her hands and made him look at him. “I like you, too, Cloud.“ Her words made his heart stop for a second and he could only sit there in shock, when she pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek. Then he noticed her Digivice glowing and sending the energy over to Gatomon.

“Gatomon, ultra digivolve to Angewomon!“ The cat Digimon glowed brightly and a second later, a female angel stood in its place. Damn, Aerith had Angewomon as a partner. This couldn't fit any better...He looked to Aerith and saw how mesmerized she stared at Angewomon. He was right, though. Aerith was more beautiful than Angewomon. Then he quickly looked away, when she turned to him and blinded him with her smile.

Angewomon gave WereGarurumon a lift up to the Virus Digimon and they attacked together. “Garuru-Kick!” The wolf Digimon kicked his enemy in the face and stunned him for a moment, while Angewomon prepared her own attack.

“Holy Arrow!” Angewomon shot an arrow of pure light towards the Virus Digimon, but it wasn't yet enough to defeat him.

“Again!” Called Aerith and Cloud at the same time. Their partners nodded at each other and launched their final attacks.

WereGarurumon jumped up high and attacked Megadramon with his glowing red claws. “Wolf claw!”

At the same time, Angewomon charged up lots of holy energy and waited till WereGarurumon was out of the way, before shooting off a cross beam of light. “Heaven's Charm!” The holy light destroyed the evil Digimon and turned it into little bits of data.

“Hurray!” Screamed Aerith happily and suddenly jumped into Cloud's arms, hugging him tightly. The blonde almost lost his balance at her pouncing attack. He couldn't say a word as Aerith hugged him as tight as she could. A few heartbeats later, he was able to hug her back eventually. Only when their partner Digimon returned to them did they let go of each other. Both were now in their In-Training levels.

The two little fur balls bounced around and against each other —was that supposed to be a high-five?— before approaching them. “We did it!” Said Tsunomon happily, laughing with Nyaromon about their victory.

“Yeah!” Aerith held up her hands, palms towards him and smiled brightly. The blonde frowned, now she wanted a high-five, too? Glancing over to Tsunomon —who was still able to give him that wolfish grin— he raised his hands with a sigh and let Aerith high-five him. “Yay!” She exclaimed again, jumping up and down happily.

Cloud refused to look at her and decided to pick up his partner instead. “Good job.” Tsunomon smiled proudly at his praise. Aerith and Nyaromon were more energetic. They were super happy and laughed, as if they weren't at all in danger a few minutes ago.

“This is amazing, Nyaromon! You finally reached your Ultra level!” The girl held the little cat-like fluff ball high up in the air.

“Yay, I'm so happy!”

“First time for you, too?” Asked Cloud the obvious and got another brilliant smile from her.

“Yep! You too, huh? Good job, indeed!” She held free her hand up again. Cloud wanted to ignore it, but Tsunomon's look and poking with his horn made him return the second high-five. It was hard to look at her. She was smiling so brightly, it literally blinded him. And he wasn't at all used to so much happiness and light. Not that he didn't like it, though. He could get used to it...”You saved me, Cloud! How about I repay you with a date?”

Her question made him literally choke on his own saliva. “Wha— That's not necessary! You saved me, too, remember?” Cloud stuttered, looking away to hide his still prominent blush.

“Yeah, but you just saved me two times, so I owe you. I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer!” He glanced back at her to see her still smiling so happily, that he couldn't say no to her.

“Fine.” He sighed, although his heart made multiple somersaults at the thought of a date with her.


End file.
